


November Rain

by cadkitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road was slick that night, the rain beating down almost mercilessly and that last cusp of sunlight reflecting dangerously off the pavement in a way that was almost blinding. I know the cause... I've known the cause since I received that phone call three months ago. But knowing doesn't help me let go... it doesn't help me accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Song: November Rain by Guns N' Roses  
> Written for Drabble Fest at [](http://burnthekingdom.livejournal.com/profile)  
> [ **burnthekingdom** ](http://burnthekingdom.livejournal.com/). I had a pair in mind, but it's not obvious.  
> 

The road was slick that night, the rain beating down almost mercilessly and that last cusp of sunlight reflecting dangerously off the pavement in a way that was almost blinding. I know the cause... I've known the cause since I received that phone call three months ago. But knowing doesn't help me let go... it doesn't help me accept.

I never wanted to get that call and I keep thinking to myself... if I hadn't answered the phone, maybe it would have changed the news. Maybe you'd still be here to hold me on the cold November nights. It's but a fragile wish and I know it will never come to pass. But it doesn't change that I still wish it every night that it rains.

I try to wish you back. I beg the Gods that took you to return you to my arms. And sometimes when I'm standing outside in the rain, I beg of them to take me to you if they cannot give you back to me. I'd give it all just to see your face again, to feel that tender touch upon my cheek, the warmth of your lips over mine.

But when it's all said and done and I'm standing alone in the drifts of the snow in late December... I know that you'd want it more like this. You loved the snow and you loved me. And with that tender heart, you'd tell me that it was time to let you go. Though you never really understood... there are people we just can't live without. And you were mine.


End file.
